


镜花缘

by Zhenhuai_13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenhuai_13/pseuds/Zhenhuai_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一盾双冬</p>
            </blockquote>





	镜花缘

**Author's Note:**

> 内战后TeamCap地下活动背景

Steve进门时，只觉得家里非常安静。卧室里温柔的米色灯光投到客厅里来，Bucky却没像往常那样同他打招呼，他打开客厅的灯，发现桌上还有准备好的晚饭，触手去试，已经冷了。进门一看，Bucky和James已经睡着了，两个人窝在床上，一条薄被乱糟糟地缠在他俩中间，地上散着几本畅销漫画。  
他看着他们，心中泛起无限柔情，两个人仿佛小动物一样窝在一起，头发睡得乱糟糟的，脸上有孩子般的熟睡带来的红晕。这一刻，他的世界就浓缩在这间不大的卧室里，睡得安静平和，正如他无数次梦想过的那样，还附带一点惊喜。这是James来的第七天，他和Bucky已经达成了某种他所不知道的默契，两个人分享着时下青年人喜欢的漫画，一起尝试新水果，学着用新厨具做饭，他感激James的到来，Bucky总算不去想那么多，舒展开眉头，像个真正的年轻人那样微笑，尽管他知道这也是暂时的。  
虽然已经解除了脑控词的威胁，也有了新手臂，但是Bucky有他自己的心事。Steve在安全屋看过他的日记，知道他心里是如何地挣扎，尽管瓦坎达的所有人都告诉他，他无罪，他是纯然的受害者，但是他总是过不去那道坎。他太善良了，连不属于他的罪也全背在自己身上。不是没有想过为Bucky找一位心理医生，但是，谁能胜任？他知道Bucky的温柔下是有着多么坚定的内心，没人能引导他，只有他自己。Steve和朋友们只能尽量的让他感受到自己是被支持和爱着的，他们能做的只有这些。好在，在James中士面前，Bucky总是放松的，刚开始他还紧张Bucky会不会受到刺激，后来总算放下心来，他希望James的到来能让Bucky真正的好起来。  
想到这里，Steve忍不住叹息了一声。他轻轻地走过去，准备把被子给他俩盖好。他的动作已经足够轻了，然而还是惊醒了Bucky，那对绿眼睛睁开时是带着警觉的，看到Steve后就放松下来。他问：“你回来了？”  
Steve坐到他身边，回答说：“你和James吃过饭了吧？”他的声音压得是很低的，但这一番动静下James也醒了，抢答道：“当然啦，我们还看了漫画，不得不说现在的漫画比起我们还在布鲁克林时看到的有新意多了。你任务还顺利吗？”他那活泼的眼睛在灯下闪闪发光。Bucky小小地打了个哈欠，他把被子收起来之后也看向他，绿眼睛有一层水雾。被这两双美丽的绿眼睛同时望着，Steve忍不住把他俩尽量地揽进怀里，触手是一片温热，能闻到他们身上橙花沐浴露的味道，他把自己埋进去，尽情呼吸过这清甜的香气后才低声道：“当然没问题，虽然政府严格限制注册派的活动，但是之前九头蛇就已经元气大伤，今天很顺利。”  
“那要先吃饭吗？或者，我们今天商量过了要给你个惊喜的。”James在他怀里轻轻的问，手指有意无意搭在他的胸膛上。惊喜，这个词让Steve有些心猿意马，他不是圣人，正是年轻力壮，和Bucky早在他16岁时就一起尝过禁果，他熟知他的滋味。重逢后一切匆匆，他至今只吻过一次Bucky而已，那怎么可能够，只是更钩得心痒而已。这几天看他们蹭在一起，心里总有把火在烧，又怕尴尬，什么都不敢做。想到过往情事，他的呼吸不自觉地粗重起来。  
James第一个感受到这微妙的变化，他示意Steve松开他和Bucky，然后拉着Bucky一起跪到Steve胯下。在解开Steve的制服拉链前，他向Steve笑了，那正是Steve熟识的他的笑，在他们当年第一次做爱过后的那个早晨，James看着手足无措的Steve也是这样笑的。那根阳具早已充血肿胀，在脱离束缚时重重弹在了尚在懵懂中的Bucky脸上，他小小的叫了一声，含水的眼睛无措地看着眼前这根粗壮的大家伙。这种反应只让Steve觉得身下更加肿胀，想要急切的插入那两片湿润的红唇。  
James看着Bucky的样子不禁莞尔，他扶着那根阳具从龟头细细舔吻到根部，然后张开嘴尽情含下，Steve完全忍耐不住，按着他的头重重一挺，James呛了一下，然后努力应承方便那物进入地更深，半张脸几乎埋进Steve浓密的耻毛里，脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的很是可爱，舌头也尽量地活动着服侍嘴里那根庞然大物。几个吞吐后他挣扎着吐出Steve的阴茎，喘息着对Bucky说：“看，就像这样含住Steve，然后用舌头慢慢舔......这样Steve就会兴奋起来了.......唔！”Steve赏玩般捏了一把他的乳珠，在痒痛中别有一番快感，他不禁叫出声来。  
James吐出阳具时，一痕银丝从阴茎上拉出来悬在他唇上，在他说话时滑落在他被蹂躏过的左乳上，Bucky看着他的示范，心里一动，鬼使神差般舔去他胸口的那点水痕，然后探向那麝香更浓密处，他刚含入就被Steve抓住了头发。他到底顾及Bucky是重逢后第一次为他口交，总算没大力冒进，但是这也让Bucky够受的了，他被阳具堵住，说不出话，眼睛里水汽更盛，几乎要凝结成泪溢出来。他仰头看向Steve，殊不知他泫然欲泣的模样只会激发Steve内心的破坏欲，于是挺入更深，完全失控。好在他的喉咙还记得这位故人，在几次排斥后终于柔顺地吞下更多。James也卖力在Steve挺进的间隙里舔吻他的阴囊和阳具根部。被两根灵活的舌头同时伺候，Steve只感到全身精血冲向下身，脑中除了征伐一片空白，一时间室内只听见水声和喘息。在几次大力抽插后，Steve感到自己将要射精，喘息着将阴茎从Bucky喉间抽出，凑在Bucky和James面前，Bucky还没能抗议嘴里突如其来的空虚感，他和James已经被射了一脸白浊。他皱了皱脸，伸出舌头舔掉唇边的精液，James闭上眼睛用手背擦了擦脸，然后把Steve软下来的阴茎含进嘴里，舔掉龟头上的残浆。  
Steve本就没有完全软下来，他的欲望积攒太久，不是一次就能完的，被James一含便重新硬挺起来。两个Bucky，他最大胆的春梦中也不曾出现的绮丽场景，如今就呈现在他面前，James的大胆和Bucky的羞涩都让他呼吸急促，在一个人身上竟呈现出这样不同的风味，让他怎么平静下来？“你们谁先？”他听见自己这样问，房门一关，尘世的羞耻心已经和他们隔开，此刻他们只管狂欢。  
“Bucky，你们重逢后还没有做过吧？那这次我就让你了”，James把Bucky推到Steve怀中。“记得做好润滑，我可没信心在七十年没做后还能轻松把你吃下去”，他自床头柜里拿出来润滑液递送给Steve——这是他和Bucky之前一起逛街时买的。Steve看到不禁失笑，顿悟他们是早就想这么做了，自己完全是不必要地憋了这么久。他用力揉了揉James的屁股，转身把Bucky抱住，带着大量润滑液的手指缓缓探入他的小穴。  
看着Steve抱着Bucky做润滑是一种奇妙的体验，James躺在一边平复着呼吸，看Bucky因为不断增多不断深入的手指面色潮红，呻吟不止，仿佛照镜子，又像看着自己的录像。Steve已经泄过一轮，倒也并不急，虽然欲火炽烈，还能耐心给Bucky做开拓。后穴起初是紧张的紧闭，在润滑液和Steve的引诱下下渐渐能吃进三根手指，微红的穴肉已经张开了。Steve感到手下触感渐渐放松，便撤出手指，一插到底。  
Bucky虽然已经做好准备，但是多年后已经生涩的身体乍被插入，还是忍不住叫痛，眼中一点泪颤颤掉下来，想要挣扎着逃离那根刑具。但Steve紧紧掐着他的腰，让他完全吃进巨大的阳器，坐到底时，Bucky发出被呛住般的一声呜咽。Steve再次尝到这种青涩风味，仿佛回到他被破瓜之日，心中无限怜爱，揉着他的臀瓣让他放松，James也凑过来抚着他的背为他顺气，如此这般，Bucky的呻吟在痛楚中总算加入愉悦，慢慢适应后，他的腰甚至不自觉的扭动着，邀请他身体的主宰不断深入。  
Steve按着他的腰进出了一会儿，终是觉得不畅意——十几岁时他体弱，Bucky只能每次主动骑乘，打过血清后他总算体会到在性爱中能控制住爱人的快乐，每次把Bucky压在身下时，别有一种难以言说的快感。他不管阳具还在Bucky体内便换了个姿势，把Bucky按在胯下奋力挺进，Bucky刚被转换姿势带来的快乐刺激，接下来又是不间断狂风暴雨，唯有随Steve的进出摇摆而已，口中呻吟不止，双腿紧紧夹住Steve的腰。  
James看着他被快感折磨的样子，虽然没有润滑液，已经觉得双腿间潮湿一片，情动不能自抑，爬去亲吻Bucky。Bucky在快感的冲刷中迷迷糊糊的伸出舌头，和他唇齿纠缠起来。“Bucky身体里......已经完全是Steve的味道了”，James喘息道，话没说完乳珠又被Steve狠狠拧了一记。“Steve是吃醋了？”他忍着乳头传来的麻痒，还要嘴上再调戏一把Steve。  
Steve没接他的话，Bucky在情事中总有这样的促狭，他在他们第一次时就发现了，被灌满了精液还有闲心抱着尚且瘦小的Steve开玩笑，虽然平时他总是让着Steve，做爱时却别有一种可爱的淘气。他喘一口气，把自己从Bucky身体里抽出。依依不舍的小穴在来客完全抽离时发出轻微的声音，徒劳地开闭着挽留，Bucky只觉身体骤然空虚，难耐的磨蹭着身上人。Steve却不为所动，半强制地令他跪在床上，摆成门户大开的姿势，接着把James也拉过来。Bucky立刻知道他是什么意思，他已经能想起大部分往事，没想到当年被自己调笑就满面通红的小Steve，现在竟也懂了这么多，不知道是托网络的福还是被那些热心朋友们塞的光盘给教的。此刻他和七十年前的自己并排跪在Steve面前，宛如发情的不知羞母兽，这让他面红耳赤，几乎不敢和James对视。  
Steve没有进来，但是他的手指进来了。那么灵活地刮蹭着他的敏感点，虽然没有那种充实感，但是快感依然强烈，Bucky咬着唇感受着那几根灵巧的手指，突然听到耳畔James忘情的一声尖叫，分心去看，Steve已经完全插入了James。他看到James双颊潮红，眼含春水，已经完全情动，只知道把自己往那根带给自己快乐的阴茎上送——他的身体已经习惯了和Steve享乐，来到这里后憋得太久了。自己被Steve这样操弄时也是这样的吗，他正这么想着，后穴中的手指已经换了阳具，重新被填满的感觉让他满足的叫出声，身前也膨胀得几乎要立刻达到顶点。James刚尝到一点甜头就被剥夺乐趣，不满地呻吟，Bucky在迷蒙中分心去蹭蹭他的脸，表示一点安抚，他立刻转过头和他接吻。不带什么欲念，纯是两只小动物玩乐般的互相抚慰。  
Steve欣赏这种景色，Bucky湿软的长发蹭在James柔润的脸颊上，两张同样美丽的脸庞凑在一起，湿淋淋的身体贴在一处，令他有种莫名的满足感。他在这两具身体间巡回，不等Bucky满足便转而插入James，一样的身体，反应却大不相同。James被插入时决不掩饰自己的快乐，Bucky就羞涩得多，若是抽出来，James会哀叫着求他继续深入，Bucky不说话，只是难耐的磨蹭着双腿。终于玩够后，他一边猛力操着Bucky，一边用手指玩弄着James。  
Bucky已经被他操到完全失神，双腿颤抖着已经无力支撑，腰也软了下去，他干脆单手把住他的腰往自己阴茎上送，几回大力征伐之后，Bucky的小穴不规则地抽搐，身前喷出白浊——他被插射了。Steve被那收缩的甬道吸住，手上动作也丧失耐心，只是大力抽动，James受不住这样的刺激，也哀叫着射了。Steve能感觉到自己快要攀顶，喘息着问已经瘫软的Bucky：“我能射在你里面吗？”话是这么客气，身下重重一挺，温热液体已经灌进Bucky被插熟了的后穴。Bucky还没回过神来，身体已经被填满，他小小地抽噎了一声。James闻到熟悉的味道，迷迷蒙蒙地去蹭Steve：“Bucky已经吃了好多.......Steve的精液，也想要Steve射进来........”他虽然大胆，但是平时也绝不会说这么大胆的话，Steve看到他这种痴态，顿时又觉有无限的精力。  
这次他让James伏在Bucky身上，交叠着方便进入，硬挺的乳珠相摩擦，让两人胸口都泛起红潮，Bucky全程一直半闭着眼睛，James也少见地羞涩，尽管他们在布鲁克林和军中不是没有放纵过，这种狂欢还是太超过了，结束时他射在他们交错的腿间，Bucky感到一股热意，伸出手去把精液扫进被操开的了小穴。不用说，这又是一场情事的开始。这晚Steve又和他们分别做了两次才停下，结束时Bucky和James股间胸前已尽是一片白浊。  
Steve尽管也累，还是为已经睡着的两人清理了身体。他坐在床边看着他们，Bucky在情事过后的睡颜总算平和下来，眉头舒展，终于和旁边睡着的James的神情完全一样。他忍不住伸手去碰他的额头，Bucky感到他的触碰，握住他的手指，放到胸口，接着睡了。Steve微笑起来，这一刻他感到无比的幸福。这是James来的第八天，James和Bucky已经达成了某种默契，James慢慢在适应变迁的时代，Bucky也在渐渐好起来，而他同时拥有他们。尽管James还是要回到自己的时代，面对从未善待过他的命运，那张安静美好的睡颜将在未来蒙尘，尽管Bucky还不能释怀。但此刻，他拥有整个世界，十分圆满。


End file.
